joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Springtrap (Mythos)
Summary Springtrap is the main antagonist and only true animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is a massively-damaged rabbit animatronic/springlock suit, as well as the only antagonist that can kill the player and give them a Game Over, as the phantom animatronics can only jumpscare the player and impair their vision and/or hearing. Appearence Springtrap is an early model of a Bonnie suit, as he is referred to as Spring Bonnie by the Phone Guy on Night 5 and by the boy in the Night 3 minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic/springlock suit of a drab olive color with darker colors on his stomach and insides of his ears. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Springtrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Springtrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from any previous installments in the series. His brown/green nose has an irregular squarish shape due to deterioration. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Several finger joints from each hand are missing their suit overlays. The middle and pinky fingers of his right hand are notably missing their fingertips. A single black button can be seen on the middle of his chest. If look closely to the large hole from his chest which is located under his button, there are multiple red lines. His endoskeleton feet appear wedge-shaped with each sporting five toes. As of 8/8/16, pictures of an early Springtrap model show his visible endoskeleton torso in a shape of an upside-down triangle. It has six "ribs" that almost act like real ones. It also has several "blood-veins" drooping on each side. Both of Springtrap's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be pale gray in color. Oddly enough, the eyes themselves are larger, matching to those from an animatronic than a human, as the corpse contained inside Springtrap is that of an animatronic endoskeleton (with the mummified skull, innards, and blood-veins his only remains). However, the eyes are also deteriorated and printed with nearly visible blood vessels, causing them to look rather eerily human-like. Each iris is black and grayish-green in color with glowing white pupils. He does not typically open his mouth - instead, Springtrap wears a permanent, wide grin as the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated. The exceptions to this are during his second jumpscare, the main menu, on CAM 15, his rare boot images, and Scott Cawthon's "Thank You!" image. Close examination of Springtrap and the rare boot images depicting him show that there appear to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. His neck is covered with lines resembling blood vessels. In the boot images, Springtrap has his jaw open and is pulling the suit's head up, revealing a mummified-looking human head. It is reddish-pink in color with its eye-sockets larger than the eyeballs. Its mouth always remained open with crooked teeth and what appears to be few long strings. The jaw and teeth of the head can be briefly seen during his second jumpscare, and can also be seen when he's on CAM 15. The corpse's head can also be seen more clearly from Springtrap's early model screenshot. It is revealed in the end-of-night minigame (after completing Night 5) that these are the remains of William Afton after he was killed by the springlocks within the suit. Strangely enough, from Springtrap's render modelling screenshot, William/Purple Guy's corpse doesn't have any ears at all, though the ears may have rotted away over the years. Behavior Springtrap acts in a very human-like manner, usually going to more secluded areas of a camera's field of view to attempt to hide from the player. However, he will stare straight into CAM 01, CAM 09, and CAM 13. When around The Office, Springtrap will lurk around and even stare at the player through the window. On occasions when he is about to attack, he will peek in from behind the door, simply staring dead ahead at the player. He will also briefly appear from the right, only to slink away from the peripheral vision. As mentioned in the Night 2 phone call, Springtrap is susceptible to audio distractions and will constantly follow the source of the noise the player creates, possibly due to him mistaking the noise for the sound of actual children. He will only follow the sound when it is played in a location close to where he is. He is also susceptible to the vents being sealed, but will commonly use them as means of getting to the player. Springtrap may also be attracted to the sound of The Office's alarm blaring (when the light flashes red in The Office), and after the ventilation system is left with errors for too long, in which the player starts hallucinating and seeing multiple Springtraps in the cameras, and will soon be jumpscared by the actual Springtrap. Unlike the robotic movements of all of the previous animatronics, Springtrap moves in a fluid manner, slinking into The Office in an almost human-like fashion. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least Ineffable Name: Springtrap Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Male Age: A few decades old Classification: Animatronic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Truly Irrelevant), Immortality (Types 3, 6, and 8; returns as long as Fazbear Entertainment, anything related to it, or memories exist of it), Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Master Intelligence, Teleportation, Telepathy, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Cold Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Dark Magic, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Plot Manipulation, BFR, Sealing Attack Potency: Ineffable Speed: Ineffable Lifting Strength: Ineffable Striking Strength: Ineffable Durability: Ineffable (Took the souls of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy just to budge him) Stamina: Unknown Range: Terrifying Standard Equipment: Teeth, hands, a knofe, the Phantoms. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Plot Users Category:FNAF Mythos Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles